Scarlett M. Adler
"It seems I got into something troublesome again." Scarlett Michelle Adler-Bourgeois, is a student at Sweet Amoris, being part of the Student Council at the start of her last year. She is an only child and the heiress-by-force of the Adler-Bourgeois Conglomerate. Appearance Scarlett has a fit and slim body, thanks to her constant practice of martial arts and other sports in her free time. Even though she isn't that tall, her strength equals most of her male classmates. She has blue, silverish hair, being cut short in the present day. In her high school debut and before a certain bet that caused her to cut her hair that short, Scarlett had it at the height of her waist, being curly at the tips. Her eyes are electric blue, inherited from her mother's father, and her skin is pale, being somewhat pink in certain areas as the cheeks. As for her attire, she is a clothes maniac, so Scarlett doesn't have an specific one. She tends to stick to denim shorts with boots or sneakers, depending on the shirt she is using, as for the top, she has a certain preference for crop tops and shoulderless blouses. Scarlett is also a maniac for hair accesories, being as simple as a pin or a beanie. Personality Pride is the perfect definition of herself as a human. Scarlett is the type of person that puts her pride above everything, even her health, this causing her to be a trouble magnet. Because of her family background, she had to create this "fake" self that acts lady-like and serene, while in truth she is a really stubborn and short-tempered, being quite impulsive on how she acts. It is shown that Scarlett tends to be quite reserved when she first meets someone, and may act kind of rude because of how imprudent she can be with her words, and also how arrogant she can act sometimes. In truth, she is an easily-flustered girl, and tends to hide her embarrassment with insults, being quite childish because of this. Scarlett is a really brave person, and even if she was sheltered and spoiled as a girl, she is really caring and loyal with those she cares for. A leader by nature and education, Scarlett is really intelligent, not requiring to study and memorizing things either by listening or seeing them once. She is intuitive, leading her to be really curious towards everything and love adventure. When she gets bored, she tends to try new things as learning languages or a normal thing like sewing, even though she fails badly at lady-like stuff. Since she lives alone, Scarlett has grown to be really independent and capable, these traits being the ones that, according to her grandfather, makes her the perfect heiress. Because of the custom of powerful families of deciding the fate of their members even before they are born, she adopted a quite daring attitude towards them, doing the opposite of what they ask her to do. Even if she is flustered easily, Scarlett is a really extrovert person, and likes to hang out with her friends a lot and meet new people. Love-wise, she is quite dense, and it takes her a while to actually realize her feelings She loves to pick on people, but only those ones that allow her and attack back, as Castiel or Priya. Background Childhood Scarlett was born is Westminster, a city in the United Kingdom. She was the product of the union of the Adler family, that even though they weren't rich at all, their constant involvement in politics made them gain power; and the Bourgeois, a french family that own restaurants and hospitals in both France and the United Kingdom. Because of her life filled with abundance, she didn't lack of anything, not even the love of her parents. Both families were small in size, being Scarlett the first and only granddaughter, even now. She was homeschooled until the age of 6, where she learned to play the piano and cello, and was also taught to speak french. As a young girl, she desired to play with kids of her age, so her parents granted her wish and she enrolled at the Westminster Private Elementary School, which was a girls-only school. She only lasted one year, since she wanted to enroll one "less elite" school. Her parents, one more time, granted her wish and she transferred to England Private Institute, that even though it was still elite, there were boys and girls. She enjoyed a normal and really good childhood, until she was 10 years old, in the mothers' day. Her mother, after the festival that was celebrated in school, started saying that she loved her, and Scarlett, being still a kid, didn't get the situation, and she only answered, telling her the same. That night, while Scarlett was sleeping and her father was at work, Lia, her mother, was murdered in front of the Adler-Bourgeois mannor. On the next morning, Scarlett woke up early, since her mother promised her to cook her favorite food. Her family made their best attempt to hide the death of her mother from her, but it was futile, since she decided to turn on the television, just to listen to the truth; "Dr. Lia Adler neé. Bourgeois was found dead in a now confidential place. There were no signs of injury or sickness in her body. Her corpse was transferred to the HQ of the Scotland Yard, at 3:55 a.m. The family is now waiting for a final result". Her father, who was in grieve because of the death of his wife, three months after her death, he started a romantic relationship with a famous actress, much to Scarlett's displease. Pre-Sweet Amoris and Changing Country When Scarlett entered middle school, her grades dropped drastically, much to her family's anger. She called herself a delinquent, but she was more of the type to punch those who abused the weakest, being in school only. This earned her the title of "Blizzard", since her hits were really fast and her "snow queen" appearance left a lot to say. Yet, she wasn't satisfied by just punching the bullies at er school, so Scarlett started to pick fights with small gangs in London, going with her fellow companions or alone, being the second one the most of the time. There was a point of her life where Scarlett felt the ultimate fighter and that there was no one stronger than her, so she challenged a man that was 30 years old to a fight, even if the difference was obvious. Even with the odds against her, she fought with all her might. Scarlett thought the victory was on her side, and her pride betrayed her for the first time, because the man that was on the ground now, took the opportunity to dig a blade in her thigh. After than incident, she woke up in the hospital two days later, since she lost a lot of blood. Her father, completely disappointed with him more than with his daughter, allowed Scarlett to move to Paris, with the only condition of her study the last part of her second year of middle school, and if she could, third year too. Scarlett accepted, since she wanted to be as far as possible from everyone and start again. She worked hard to finish both second and third year at home, entering high school at the age of 14, being one year younger than most of her classmates. Sweet Amoris First Year Scarlett enrolled Sweet Amoris at the age of 14, one month after classes started. The first one that talked to her was Kim, and she introduced her to the others. Because of her homeschooling background, she quickly became one of the top students of her grade, only beaten by Nathaniel or ending in a tie with him. Being the new transferred student that was strangely "perfect" at everytime, she caught the attention of one of her upperclassmen, Viktor. Quickly, both of them became friends, and even thought that Scarlett saw Viktor as a friend, his intentions were more than that. After a few months of talking to each other, they started dating in february, breaking up as the school year ended because Viktor had to move to another city and also because he felt that Scarlett didn't like him at all. Second Year Without really caring about her break-up, Scarlett continued studying and faking a lady-like personality to those around her, only Castiel and Rosalya knowing about her true nature and likes. Since she felt that she was an example for her classmates, Scarlett didn't want anyone to know that she enjoyed playing videogames or watching anime, even if she didn't consider herself an "otaku" or a "gamer". One month after classes started and almost in the same conditions as her, she met Priya, who just transferred to Sweet Amoris. Both of them became friends, the "crew" growing to Rosalya, Priya and Scarlett. Her life seemed very plain and boring, waking up being a routine for her. Just a few days after her 16th birthday, the release of a new Assassin's Creed game was on a school day, yet she decided to skip in order to be one of the first to buy it. Because of her delay, she didn't manage to found any, so she decided to search between games, being lucky enough to find one. In an act of celebration, she rised the game in the air, only to be stolen by a raven-haired boy with blue eyes. Pissed off, Scarlett took the opportunity that she was wearing a coat that allowed her to hide her face, so she took the game away from him, shoving him strongly enough to making him fall to the ground. In a last attempt, he took her ankle, and Scarlett didn't think twice to straight hit him in the face. With victory in her side, she made her way to school, only to find a boy similar to the one in the store, just with different hair and eyes color. Alexy, which was the name of the boy, quickly became friends with Scarlett, and everything seemed peaceful until his twin, who introduced himself as Armin, arrived. At first, he didn't recognize her, until he saw her eyes. Because of this, their relationship started really harsh, both of them being in defense around each other and failing at every attempt of reconcilitation. Armin soon fell in love with Scarlett, yet was a bit proud to admit it. Because of this, he helped her to get throught her problems with her father, this leading to a reconcilitation of both of them. Time passed and Scarlett got aware of her feelings yet decided to hide them, until she learned that both Iris and Peggy were in love with Armin. At first, she wanted to hide them but soon changed her mind and started to "attack", asking Armin on dates and attempting to make love advances on him. After a big misunderstanding caused by Melody, Iris and Peggy at Alexy and Armin's house, they put distance between each other, not even talking. When she returned to school and encountered Armin, he accepted his feelings and declared them to Scarlett, and since then, they have been dating. Third Year As for her last year of high school, Scarlett is really uncertain of what she wants to be, being pressured by her family to study medicine in Oxford, much to her displease. Category:Candies Category:Candies Q-Z